No Turning Back
by AShrinkingViolet
Summary: One night, Goten and Trunks discover their bond runs deeper than friendship. But a moment of passion results in a strange and life altering consequence. MPreg. Requested By Charismatic Beauty
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little disclaimer. I don't have a penis. I haven't had sex with a man. I've done research on anal se and gay sex, but I don't know how true to life this is. I like vag. I'm sorry. This has a dude getting pregnant in it. Don't like? Don't read. This isn't really something I'd do, but Charismatic Beauty requested it and I thought it'd be an interesting experiment. So yeah. Enjoy some gay porn and teen pregnancy.

A scream rang out in the Briefs' dimly lit living room. Goten sat on the couch, clutching the bowl of popcorn like a lifeline.

"Don't go in there! Don't go in there!" He mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Trunks sighed into the phone, "Yeah mom, we'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Okay Alright. Love you too. Bye." He hung up.

"She went into the fucking basement Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

The older demi saiyan sat down on the couch beside him. He stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Goten's lap. He tried not to notice how nice Goten smelled. Or how warm his friend's skin was against his own. His heart began to beat a little faster. Inside, Trunks sighed in annoyance. This always happened when he was around Goten, but lately, it had gotten worse.

It wasn't love. It couldn't be because Trunks wasn't gay.

The scene changed to two teens in a car. The bleach blonde with fake tits crawled into the driver's lap. They'd parked just in front of the killer's lair.

"Okay…this might not be so bad," Goten chuckled nervously.

"Oh no! He's cute!" Trunks screamed internally.

Goten looked over at Trunks, meeting his deep blue gaze. Trunks looked back at the screen. The blonde had taken off her top, giving the audience a full view of her plastic boobs.

"Nice tits," Trunks swallowed thickly.

"Oh," Goten sucked his teeth, "Yeah."

Out of the corner of his eye, the Son boy admired Trunks. Fucking hell, he was attractive, thanks to his parents. He had gorgeous blue eyes from his mother, but their catlike shape came from his father. A strong jaw, long, pointed nose, really soft lips. Goten felt a warmth rush down his spine. He was smart, too. He wasn't just all brawn and no brain. He was the whole package. Any girl would be lucky to have him. It wasn't like he didn't have a huge selection to choose from.

So why, in all the years Goten had known him, did he not have a girlfriend? A tension settled in that both could feel.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

His heart wasn't ready to burst out of his chest. No, no. Not at all.

"I'm fine," Goten's voice was shaky.

Something made Trunks probes further. He needed to know if it the other boy was feeling the same way. He wasn't sure how to put into words.

"I can tell when you're lying, Chibi," Trunks chuckled.

Goten's face flushed a bit. Trunks hadn't called him that since he turned twelve.

"I'm fine, seriously, Trunks can't we just watch this stupid movie? It was your idea in the first place…"

The bowl clattered to the ground, popcorn spilling everywhere.

Goten gasped, "S…sorry."

Trunks couldn't have given less of a fuck about the mess if he tried. He had Goten cornered on the couch like an animal. His beautiful brown eyes were wide with equal parts excitement and fear. Trunks supposed some part of him was just doomed to ruin everything he cared about with force.

He loved Goten, he realized. He loved him and wouldn't go any further if he didn't want to. His hands were on either side of his head, making Goten's creamy white skin turn pink.

"Well, Trunks," Goten swallowed.

"Goten," Trunks replied.

An unspoken agreement passed between the two. Their relationship was changing right in front of them. Did it scare them? Where would they go from here? Neither knew or cared.

Trunks closed the gap between them and kissed Goten gently on the lips. Quickly, he pulled away and searched Goten's face for a reaction.

Goten blinked, "I didn't say no."

"You didn't say yes either," Trunks chuckled.

The younger teen sighed and kissed him like Trunks hadn't been kissed before. Trunks moaned softly in Goten's mouth as he tangled his fingers in his dark locks. Goten licked his lips, his tongue, his teeth, anything he could. The lavender haired boy's hand slid around and grabbed his lover's ass. Goten squeaked and gently bit Trunks' lower lip in retaliation. Trunks groaned an moved himself against Goten. He felt his hardness on his thigh. Goten pulled away.

"You, me, bedroom, Now," Trunks growled.

"When have I ever said no to you, Trunks?" Goten smiled.

But he was nervous. How did two boys fuck exactly? He'd a vague idea from kids at school, but teens did have a tendency to exaggerate things.

He followed Trunks upstairs and into his bedroom. Trunks gently shoved him onto the bed, continuing what they'd started in the living room. Trunks moved his hands to the edge of Goten's shirt before pulling it and over his head. The older saiyan sighed as he held Goten's face.

Goten smiled, "What?"

"You're really hot," Trunks kissed him again and moved his lips to the side of his neck. He licked up to his ear, causing Goten to shutter.

"And you're not being fair," Goten cried.

Trunks smiled. He inhaled the sweet scent of his skin before moving across from Goten. He slipped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and started taking off his belt.

Goten's eyes widened, "Wow…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

He sucked in his lower lip, "No, I can do this."

Trunks was down to his underwear. Goten's dreams since 7th grade were coming true. He followed suit till both were naked. Trunks gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips, before going to his nightstand and opening up one of his drawers. He retrieved a small bottle.

"What's that?"

"Lube. It'll help with…ya know…" Trunks blushed and put it down on the bedside table. He sat beside Goten and grabbed his cock. The younger saiyan stiffened and moaned. He'd masturbated before, but someone else's hand felt much different than his own. Trunks licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, looking as though Goten's cock was a very complicated trig problem. Goten would have laughed at the notion, but it would've killed the mood. He was not about to make Trunks lose concentration and sabotage the best hand job he'd ever received.

With every stroke, a familiar heat was building in his stomach. Precum dripped out of his tip.

And then Trunks stopped.

"What the hell?" Goten whined.

Trunks got up and took the bottle of lube from the table top. He inhaled deeply.

"Get on your hands and knees."

"What's the magic word?" Goten giggled through his suffering.

"Get on your hands and knees, please," Trunks sighed in faux annoyance.

Goten did as told. This was not how he pictured the night going, but he wasn't complaining. A strange mixture of nervousness and arousal settled in his stomach.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"A part that's only been used to giving will be receiving. It'll hurt at first, but it'll mostly feel, new." Trunks slathered some lube onto his fingers.

Goten chuckled nervously, "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I did a lot of research, just in case," Trunks blushed.

Goten tried not to tremble as Trunks moves closer.

"Just relax alright? Don't clench up, it'll hurt worse," Trunks swallowed, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

As unfamiliar pressure built up inside him as Trunks slid his index finger into his opening. The lavender haired teen stroked Goten's wall as if looking for something. He must've found it, because Goten's knees threatened to give way.

"Are you ready for another?"

Goten bit his lower lip and nodded. Trunks added another finger. He moved them in and out. It burned as he was stretched open, but it was not unpleasant.

"Just relax, Goten, you're doing great," Trunks cooed.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have someone's fingers shoved up your ass!" Goten whimpered.

After a few moments, the burning subsided and a strange liquid pleasure started flowing through his body.

"Holy shit," He moaned. His body quivered, "That feels really good."

"Another?"

Goten squirmed, "Y…yes."

Trunks slid a third finger inside, moving all three against his prostate. Goten moaned, arching himself to get closer to Trunks' hand. Nothing else mattered but Trunks' touching him. He felt like his hand was swimming. The sounds coming out of his mouth were an incoherent jumble of "Yes, please, more, faster."

Trunks grinned in amusement as he slowly removed his digits for the last time.

Goten groaned, "Jesus Trunks…"

Trunks slicked up the head of his rather impressive dick, "Don't worry."

It was massive. In Goten's mind, he heard paper rip.

"How's that going to fit inside me?" Goten's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Trunks repeated.

He pressed his lips against Goten's. He urged the Son boy's mouth open once more and slid his tongue against Goten's. He was trying to calm Goten so he wouldn't clench up again. Goten melted under his touch. Trunks began to hear soft purring emanate from his throat. Trunks pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Are you ready?"

Goten nodded and reassumed his position. He dug his fingers into the edge of the mattress. Trunks' slowly began to enter Goten. The burning returned but it was much milder. Goten winced slightly.

"Are you okay?" Trunks panted.

"I'm f…fine…"

"Do you need a minute?"

Goten nodded. For the next few moments there was nothing but the sensation of Trunks inside him. Goten slowly moved his hips upward. Trunks moaned quietly at the feeling. He kissed the base of his neck and slowly moved out.

Goten moaned, still in a bit of pain. To help get Goten used to the feeling of his cock, Trunks gently went in and out of the younger saiyan. After a few seconds, the pain stopped completely.

"Fuck!" Goten cried out as Trunks hit his prostate again. The feeling was much more intense than when Trunks had only used his fingers.

Trunks had him under his complete control. His mind was on nothing but his lover's cock inside him. His legs were jello. He moved against Trunks, making them both cry out. The sensation was certainly new, but the pain had been worth it. This was a pleasure he wanted more of.

Trunks felt the feeling of gratification move through Goten into his cock and up his spine. He was tight and warm and perfect. Trunks wouldn't mind having this for the rest of his life.

Trunks buried his face into Goten's neck. The raven haired teen moaned as he felt the hot breath ghost over his neck and cheek.

"Shit," Goten quacked underneath Trunks.

"G…Goten, I think I'm gonna…"

The two came at the same time. Goten went all over the sheets, but Trunks came inside him. Goten shuttered at the sudden warmth filling his bod. He let out a strangled moan and fell back on his forearms, panting heavily. Trunks moved them onto their sides. He slowly wiped Goten's hair from his face. His skin was glistening from a thin sheen of sweat. Trunks kissed his nose.

"You're beautiful."

"Nice to know that after getting literally assfucked, I'm still gorgeous," Goten chuckled.

"I love you," Trunks nuzzled his neck.

"Love you too, nerd."

Trunks slowly moved out of Goten, making the other saiyan moan. He felt suddenly empty. He hugged Trunks around the waist and laid his head on his chest. Energy moved through both of them like an electrical current.

"So, what are we now?"

"Boyfriends, hopefully?" He kissed his forehead, "I mean, our friendship is ruined…"

Goten shrugged, "Eh…we weren't really _that_ close anyway…" He said sarcastically.

He kissed his boyfriend on the lips before settling into bed and falling asleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

That night had been amazing to the love sick teen. It was a perfect contradiction. Of course mistakes were made, but those kinks could be worked out with some 'practice.'

However, not even those thoughts could bring a smile to his face this morning. Currently, he was hunkered over the toilet, vomiting up anything he'd eaten in the past 24 hours. His mother sighed and rubbed his back in small circles.

"Poor baby," Chichi cooed, "Do you think it's something you ate?"

Goten groaned, "I don't know."

It had been almost been two months since that night. There had been many 'sleepovers' since then. But Goten had never had these symptoms before. Chichi wiped his mouth off with a cool washcloth.

"Do you think it's over? Can I try to tuck you in?" She smiled gently.

Goten nodded. In a surprising show of strength, Chichi helped her son off the bathroom floor. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and slid his arm around her petite shoulders. She led him out of his bathroom like a commander helping their private off the battlefield. She gently shoved him into bed and tucked the quilt up to his chin.

"I'm going to get some ginger ale, alright?"

Goten nodded and moved to lay on his side. His back was so stiff, it couldn't be jostled without a shooting pain moving into his neck.

What the fuck was happening?

Chichi came back with a cup. She sat on the side of the bed.

"Would you like your….um...boyfriend to come over? I can call Bulma."

Chichi was still uncomfortable about the whole thing. The two didn't want to keep their relationship secret. Vegeta simply shrugged, but Bulma was incredibly supportive of the two. Goku was confused by it at first, but decided he wanted his son to be happy. But Chichi was rather upset that she wouldn't be getting grandchildren. Goten nodded. He wanted cuddles from his boyfriend. Maybe then he'd feel better.

A few hours later, he was woken up by fingers running through his hair.

"God, Chibi, you look like shit," Trunks chuckled.

"Gee," Goten sighed, rubbing his clammy head against Trunks' warm hand, "Thanks."

Trunks moved and kissed his forehead. He smiled sadly and stroked his face. The two didn't speak for a while.

"Goten," Trunks said solemnly, "I learned something today."

The tone of his voice made Goten's blood run cold, "What?"

"Saiyan females were outnumbered by males ten to one. So, after a while, certain males began to gain the ability to…have cubs."

"You don't think that I'm-" Goten began.

"It's possible…" Trunks sighed, "You could be…pregnant."

"How would we know?" Goten's voice seemed so tiny.

Trunks felt his heart fall to his stomach. Great job, Trunks. Make your sick boyfriend even sicker. Goten's face turned a pale green. His head hit the pillow and he sighed.

"I don't know chibi," Trunks stroked his sweaty cheek with the back of his hand.

"This is gonna sound ridiculous," Goten weakly turned his head, "But could we use a pregnancy test? Just to see?"

"I don't know how accurate it would be. I mean, you're a man and you're half alien."

"Run to the drugstore for me. Just tell Mom that you're getting me some anti-nausea medicine or something. Pick one up and sneak back in through the window so she won't see it."

Trunks could come up with something better. He had always been the one to come up with their schemes. He'd figure something out, but Goten's brain was sickly mush. He was saying whatever came to mind.

"Alright Chibi," Trunks kissed his cheek and wondered out of the room. Goten was out of it for a few hours.

He woke up to a plastic bag hitting his stomach. Inside was a pregnancy test, a chocolate bar, and two bottle of Ramune. The sickly saiyan sat up. He pressed the marble into the codd-neck and took of the lemon-lime soda. It seemed as though his bladder swelled in 2.5 seconds. He took the box and went into the bathroom.

After he finished, he sat the test on the counter and sat on the edge of the tub.

Trunks handed him the remains of the soda, "What do you think?"

"What would happen if I was pregnant?"

"I'll take care of you-"

"No, no, not that. I mean with my body…" Goten hugged his torso.

"I don't know," Trunks leaned against the wall, "How long till we know?"

"Two minutes."

"I'm sorry," Trunks sighed.

The black haired teen sucked in his lower lip, "Why?"

"I wasn't careful."

"I wasn't either." Goten chuckled nervously.

Trunks smiled from one side of his mouth. Two minutes felt like an eternity. Goten had fought an evil generations old with no problems, but he struggled to muster up the courage to look at the test.

"How the hell were we supposed to know this would happen!?" Goten cried out.

Trunks wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm scared," Goten whimpered.

"So am I," Trunks nuzzled his hair. His skin, even through the sheen of sweat, smelt of cinnamon.

If he'd known what could've happened, he would've used protection. His dominate drives longed to protect Goten. But he couldn't protect him from what was inside him. The being Trunks inadvertently put there.

Goten looked up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, "Well, maybe there's a chance that I'm not. That I'm just really sick."

"Only one way to find out," Trunks looked at the counter, "Should I?"

Goten pushed off the tub with his palms. He walked over the counter and looked at the test.

And he fainted.

Trunks threw the test over his shoulder and into the waste basket. He could feel Chichi running up the stairs, rushing to her son's aid like a heat seeking missile.

"What happened?!" She burst into the room and kneeled to her son immediately, "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Trunks stammered.

Chichi let out a sigh of relief, "He doesn't look hurt, Thank Kami. One the great things about saiyans, they're pretty resilient."

Then she realized where they were.

"Why were you in the bathroom with my son?"

Chichi's face twisted into a hideous grimace. Her rage simmered beneath her skin.

Trunks flushed. His face grew a few shades paler, "He was feeling sick, but he was too weak to get up by himself. Then he passed out and I dropped him…"

" _You dropped my son!?"_ Chichi hugged him protectively to her chest.

"It wasn't like that!"

"How dare you! You of all people should know how fragile my precious baby is!"

As the two argued, (Well, it was mostly Chichi while Trunks stammered incoherently), Goten's head swam as he struggled to find consciousness. White light flooded his eyelids. Chichi gasped as he started to move in her lap.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Chichi cooed and stroked his hair in an attempt at comfort.

Goten moaned at the touch of his mother's small, soft hands on his cheeks. He looked up into his mother's worried face. He couldn't tell her that he was pregnant. God, it sounded so stupid, just thinking about it!

"I'm okay, just a little light headed," He smiled his trademark goofy smile.

She helped him off the tile flood and back into bed. Chichi shot Trunks a glare before scurrying out of the room, her thoughts on soup.

"It was positive," Goten wrapped the covers over his head, "What are we gonna do?"

Trunks' heart beat erratically in his chest, "Well…we'll just have to…keep it a secret."

"How am I supposed to keep _this_ a secret?!" Goten hissed.

"Remember those bracelets that'll hide your ki? You can wear them during the pregnancy."

"Won't my father and my brother notice? They won't feel my ki…"

Trunks chewed at his thumb, thinking, "Just say we're in a prank war…"

Goten's eyes brightened, "Okay, yeah, we've done that before."

He wrapped his arms around him, "It'll be okay, Chibi. It'll all be okay."

Months went by with extreme paranoia. Goten steadily grew. He hid his stomach under baggy clothes. But it did not go unnoticed by his older brother. After dinner one night, Goten was about to take his fifth nap of the day when Gohan walked into his room.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

The older Son sat beside his brother, "You've been sick for seven months."

Goten's brow lifted, "Yeah. It's probably just a bug."

"Must be one hell of a strong bug," Gohan looked at his brother.

The younger almost cowered. He wanted to throw himself at Gohan's feet and beg for help. But he promised Trunks he'd keep the cub a secret.

"Must be," Goten said, defiantly.

Gohan sighed. He turned toward Goten with soft eyes.

"I'm here for you, little bro," He smiled weakly.

Goten smiled back. Tears threatened to flow once he was sure Gohan was gone. He wanted help, goddamn it! He punched a pillow until it spilled down feathers. Then he cried one he realized he'd broken it. Fuck these uncontrollable emotions! _Fuck them!_

He was relatively good at keeping his sobs quiet. His sadness ebbed into confusion. He decided he needed to get to Trunks. They needed a plan once…Goten's eyes shut tightly.

A thump from inside him got his attention. He touched his stomach and smiled.

"Hey there, calm down, I'm okay," He crooned to his unborn.

The baby kicked him again and Goten winced slightly. He beamed. The kid was strong. That was both his and Trunks doing. His mind wandered to the baby's looks. Would it be a boy or a girl? Who would it take after? He hoped it had Trunks eyes. Trunks always had such beautiful eyes.

He felt his child settle inside him. With the knowledge that his baby was safe and sound, Goten drifted off to sleep. Throwing a temper tantrum sure took a lot out of him.

The next day, Goten got dressed, kissed his mother on the cheek, and went to Capsule Corp. Landing in his boyfriend's front yard, Goten felt a wave of nausea hit him hard.

No. He refused to throw up in the bushes.

He'd use their bathroom when they weren't looking like a civilized gentlemen!

He moved inside the Briefs' compound.

"Hey kiddo! Haven't seen you in a while," Bulma's cheerful tone bellowed.

Goten's mind was on the singular goal of finding their bathroom. Bulma's eyes roamed over Goten's large tummy and she raised an eyebrow.

"Eating a bit more, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, dad's gonna kick my ass once I start feeling better," He rubbed the back of his head.

"I won't force you, but you've set foot in one of the best medical centers on Earth."

"I know, Bulma, I'll keep that in mind."

He internally patted himself on the back. Good job, Goten. You didn't puke all over her.

He went into the nearest bathroom and hurled into the toilet. He tried to be as quite as humanly possible. He got up and used mouthwash before going to Trunks' bedroom.

Trunks himself had done far too much thinking these past few months. He concocting a plan. But what about afterward. He'd have a baby. Where would they keep it? How would they take care of it? How would their parents react? He felt the bed shift as Goten sat down.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," Goten said softly, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I have an idea," Trunks touched his stomach, "You're getting close to term."

"Yeah, this kid wants out," Goten chuckled nervously.

Trunks remained solemn. Goten could see light purple bags under his boyfriend's eyes.

"Well, when you start feeling contractions…you'll text me. I have capsules full of supplies. We'll take care of it in a cave."

"A cave? By ourselves!?"

"If we go to a hospital, it'll make front page news! 'Pregnant man gives birth.' I can see it now. And if we go to our parents…well, we don't know what would happen."

Goten swallowed thickly, "Alright. We can do this."

The cub kicked in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten woke up with a violent urge to scream. Everything hurt. He hissed in pain and managed to get to his phone.

'Time.' He texted Trunks.

He rubbed his stomach and leaned against the headboard. It felt like his pelvis was getting crushed by the sure amount of pressure. He inhaled through his nose and moved off his bed. He had barely moved before he felt something like a 'pop' inside him.

Warm fluid rushed out of him. It offered a brief reprieve from the pressure but soon it started up again, even worse this time. He sucked his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from screaming as loud as humanly possible. He got himself out of the window just as Trunks' aircraft touched down. He helped his suffering boyfriend inside before taking off.

Goten's spine felt much better as he leaned into the soft chair beside Trunks. Trunks gave him his hand to squeeze. The boy felt cold fear meld into his ribs.

What the hell was he going to do? He spotted a cave off to the left and began to lower the craft. His knuckles turned white when another contraction hit Goten.

"Fuck, Goten," Trunks stopped the engine, "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Goten hissed in pain.

He staggered slowly to the cave. Trunks quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

"This is all my fault," Trunks mumbled.

"Trunks," Goten groaned, "I love you. We're in this mess together."

He laid several capsules onto the cave floor. He picked one up while Goten whined against the cave wall. He opened the capsule. He straightened the blow up mattress, the blanket, and pillow. Goten collapsed onto it. He began to take off his shirt.

"Get my pants," Goten said, panting, "I'm hot as fuck."

Trunks helped him out of his shoes and damp pants and undergarments. The younger saiyan wrapped the blanket around himself. He covered his face with his hand to try and block out his screams of pain.

"I want to push," He said hoarsely.

"I don't think it's time yet," Trunks wearily said.

Goten groaned again and slumped back into his bed.

"It's all gonna be okay," Trunks set up a small fire pie. He rubbed two sticks together and managed to get a small flame going. He soaked a small towel with water. He gently dapped the moist cloth on his heated face.

"God, I love you."

"Love you too."

Now, it was time to play the waiting game.

* * *

Chichi woke up with a gnawing feeling in her stomach.

Something was wrong.

She wandered to Goten's room and knocked. She longed to hear her son's deep snore. What met her ear was a deep eerie silence. She opened the door. The bed was empty. Chichi's stomach dropped. She entered further into the room. The cold night air was slithering in. The mother realized with a start that the window was open. She saw a rather large puddle in the middle of the room. Goosebumps raised on her arms.

"Goku!"

* * *

Goten cried into Trunks' shoulder, "I'm dying."

How did women do this? This was crazy! It felt like he was getting split open! He grabbed Trunks hand and squeezed it tightly. He'd been beaten within an inch of his life before, but that was cake compared to this.

Trunks winced, but he said nothing. The pain he was feeling was nothing. A bout thirty minutes went by and the situation didn't seem to change. Trunks wiped sweat from Goten's brow. The boy's eyes tightly closed and he hissed once more in pain.

"I can't fucking do this!" Goten screamed.

"Yes, you can! You're doing fine! Great even!" But Trunks didn't really know. He'd never birth or aided in given birth. How the hell was he supposed to do this by himself? Goten clutched his stomach. Trunks massaged Goten's temples as he continued to sob violently.

Bulma sat at the Son's kitchen table, eyes red from sleep. Vegeta stood, looking out the window.

"Where have you taken your mate, son?" Vegeta thought indignantly.

Chichi poured her makeshift search party each a cup of coffee. Videl pushed hers away.

"You think this might have something to do with Goten's 'stomachbug'?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince frowned, "The dumbass has taken his pregnant mate out into the forest with no experience whatsoever."

"Pregnant?!" Bulma and Chichi said in disgusted, shocked unison.

"Where are they?" Chichi growled, "I'll ground him later. Right now, my baby needs me! Vegeta you'll explain all this bull to us on the way! Bulma, we're taking your plane. Let's hope they had enough common sense to at least bring supplies."

Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence. Chichi threw her hands up in the air.

"Our grandchild is about to be born and you're all just standing around!? Come on people, move it! Move it! _MOVE IT_!"

Everyone scattered to obey Chichi for fear of her temper.

* * *

"Do you remember when we were little? We snuck into Marron's house and tried to see Eighteen change, but Krillin caught us?" He began to speak through his nose, "Boys, when you get older, you'll understand this is wrong, no matter how hot the babe is."

Goten laughed, but it ebbed into a groan of pain, "Fuck, it hurts to laugh."

"Sorry," Trunks lightly stroked Goten's fingers with his thumb. With his free hand, he stroked Goten's damp hair.

A year ago, they had sex. They had first said, 'I love you.' Now, Trunks was ruining his life. Once more, with force.

Even when in pain, Goten was still adorable. A bit like the angel statue's his mother used to decorate at Christmas. Why would an angel have to feel pain? Pain that he had caused. And still Goten bore him no resentment.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a Capsule Corp air carrier cutting through the air. Around the same time, Goten felt the need to clamp down. He pushed with a loud groan.

"Goten, stop! You're gonna hurt the baby!"

But Trunks' cries were drowned out by Goten's instincts.

"Goten!" Chichi's tearful voice rang through the cave. She was immediately at his side.

"Goten," Trunks' own mother's voice dripped with authority, "Bend your knees. I need to see what's going on."

Bulma moved the blanket as Goten did as told.

"You're nine centimeters dialited," Bulma turned to her son, "Are you ready, daddy?"

Goten's screams vibrated off the walls and Chichi held his hand.

"It's all right baby, in and out, in and out, good," She soothed.

His face grew wetter with sweat and tears. He turned to his mother.

"I'm scared," He whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Chichi smiled warmly, "It's okay, I love you, we all do. It'll all be over soon."

Bulma moved the blanket farther up to get a better view. Trunks saw his boyfriend's shiny round tummy.

"Alright, here we go," The bluenette was filled with determination.

"No! I can't do this!" Goten's face was blood red as he continued to pant.

"Yes, you can!" Chichi and Trunks said in unison.

They looked at each other. An unspoken agreement passed between them. Chichi understood their relationship now. Trunks moved up and kissed his lover's trembling lips.

"I lov- _shit_!" Goten grabbed his mother's petite hand. Trunks bit his lower lip. If he could trade places with him, he would.

"I see the head!" Bulma announced, "They've got a head full of hair!"

"Hear that Chibi?"

"Almost over, honey."

"Get it out of me!" He screamed, "I want it _out!_ "

Rain made the roof of the cave sing. Goten cried in agony.

"So fucking tired," He panted.

It burned as his child moved through the birthing canal. Bulma attempted to guide the head out with bloodied hands. Goten fell back and cried out. His head was pounding and he had no more energy to spare.

"Goten, you can't stop now! You're halfway there!"

"I can't do it!" He sobbed.

Suddenly, he could feel the shoulders trying to come out. The burning only intensified and the pressure on his pelvis only made it worse. Goten looked up at the cave's ceiling and tears fell down his face. He was glad this was almost over, but god did he want it to end!

"One more good, hard push, hun," Bulma cooed, "You can do it!"

He mustered up what little courage he could. And he pushed.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta sat outside the cave, getting drenched in the cold rain. A baby's cry ran out and the two older saiyan's looked at each other. Goku's face was a dark green, worry shimmered like fresh tears in his eyes. The two males entered the cave.

Trunks was trying to soothe his sobbing son as Bulma helped Goten through the final stage of labor.

"It's a boy?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a boy," Trunks smiled.

Goten fell asleep as soon as possible. The child's family cut the cord and cleaned him up. He was wrapped in a warm blanket, fed with a bottle, and laid next to Goten.

"I just helped my son give birth," Chichi gapped.

Bulma laughed, "it's not gonna hit me till tomorrow. He's adorable. Looks just like Goten. You guys thought of names?"

"No, we were too busy planning," Trunks sighed.

"Planning for all the wrong things!" Chichi scolded, "Both Goten and the baby could've gotten seriously hurt! You should've come to us!"

"I realize that now. Hindsight is 20/20," Trunks sighed, "What now?"

"I want Goten to stay at Capsule Corp. with the baby for a few days. Just to make sure he's okay," Bulma looked at him, "You work, you get a house-"

"You marry my son!" Chichi interjected.

"And you raise the baby," Bulma said, "And it won't be easy. Especially since you're so young, but-"

"You can do it, Trunks," Gohan said, entering the cave, "Sorry I'm a bit late. Videl didn't want any spoilers…"

"Why does everyone want to interrupt me?" Bulma sighed, "But he's right. I believe in you, Trunks. And you have us for help."

That night, with the cool rain with its sweet smell, under a starry night sky, a new member of two families was welcomed into the world.


End file.
